Haber si podía hacerte sonreír
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Pues no se que decir.........es un tipo de sonfic........no lo se.....ustedes leanlo y me diran que es.........es sobre una pareja que le gusta mucho a una amiga (Hikari Blossom)


**H****aber si podía hacerte sonreír (Mis hojas de noviembre)******

Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, no me protejo con nada, veo como toda la gente va corriendo para protegerse, pero yo no, muchas chicas se me quedan viendo, pero por solo un momento para luego correr para no mojarse, de acuerdo no me importa, me gusta la lluvia, es Noviembre, un poco raro para que ande lloviendo, en una banca, diviso una silueta, esa silueta es femenina, la parecer esta llorando, me acerco lentamente, es ella, la persona que mas quiero, ahora esta llorando, como no me gusta verla así voy a ir a consolarla, tengo que hacerlo.......

Me miras y te abrazas a mi con fuerza, no entiendo el por que de tu llanto pero quiero calmarlo, quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa, así que te empiezo a cantar....

***El mundo visto en tus ojos abiertos tiene un tono descubierto apenas listo en estos días de luz y sol que me deslumbran que me ilumina y me alumbran y me conceden la dicha de tus ojos cuando se han posado y que yo los quiero tanto como quiero ser tu preso como quiero darte un beso y contagiarte toda mi felicidad y que me importa si ya no te dejo de mirar***

Me miras a los ojos, como me encantan tus ojos, yo dejo de cantar y me pongo a mirarlos, son tan hermosos, como color miel, aun tienes lagrimas en los ojos, así que continuo cantándote sin soltarte.........

*De mi voz, mis hojas de noviembre que mi canción no persigue otro fin que comenzar diciendo que hoy he venido a verte haber si podía hacerte sonreír haber si podía hacerte sonreír*

Me sonríes y te acorrucas en me pecho, es increíble que hace 5 años yo era mas chico que tu, ahora estoy mas alto que tu, hace 5 años que fuimos por primera vez al digimundo, y tu solo me cuidabas como si fuera tu hermano menor, es cierto tal vez no cante muy bien, pero al parecer te gusta............

*Quisiera acariciar con mis palabras la tersura de tu espalda y en tus hombros poner un beso y un manto de caricias como el roce de la brisa y beberme tu sonrisa y anotar tu siempre boca manantial y acariciarte con mi música y andarte tarareando y aun llevarte como llevo mi guitarra donde voy y que me importa si ya no te dejo de tocar *

****

Bajo un poco la mirada y estas sonriendo, así quería verte, sonriendo, me agacho un poco mas, para cantarte dulcemente, según yo para que tu solo me escuches y los que están alrededor, no me escuchen......si es que hay alguien hay entre toda esta lluvia....

*De mi voz, mis hojas de noviembre que mi canción no persigue otro fin que continuar diciendo que hoy he venido a verte haber si podía hacerte sonreír haber si podía hacerte sonreír*

Ella esta sonriendo, esta entendiendo el mensaje de la canción, y pensar que esta mendiga canción me la pase toda la tarde escuchando con Kari, la cual la repetía una y otra vez y otra y otra, hasta me aprendí la canción.......

*Tus manos son la suavidad que extraño para detener el mundo y elevarlo hasta mi boca y respirar de su perfume son las flores de tus brazos que detienen los pedazos de mi vida que hoy se arrastran hasta aquí para sembrarse para crecer y acunarte entre mis ramas y cubrirte de cuidados esta vez y para siempre y que me importa si jamás de dejo de abrazar*

Ella no quiere soltarme, con una mano le limpio sus lagrimas, no me gusta verla así, eso si que no, no me importa lo que pase, siempre estaré con ella..........

***De mi voz, mis hojas de noviembre que mi canción no persigue otro fin que terminar diciendo que hoy he venido a verte haber si podía hacerte sonreír haber si podía hacerte sonreír***

Que curioso termino la canción y termina de llover........esto es algo que no sucede todos los días.....ella me mira a los ojos y me sonríe, con su mano izquierda acaricia mi pelo rubio, claro esta empapado, pero que importa........ella esta conmigo........me mira a los ojos y me da un beso en la mejilla

-Arigatou.......Takeru-chan-dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Para eso estoy.........para eso estoy Mimi-le dije mientras le sonreía

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a Hikari Blossom......espero que te allá gustado.......la canción es "Mis hojas de noviembre" de Fernando Delgadillo......como amo a ese cantante, por que no solo es cantante, si no que es compositor es un amor..........este.......déjenme reviews por favor (¬¬ me emociono con ese hombre)  

Pues según yo, no es un sonfic, pero mi hermanito me dije que es un tipo sonfic.....ustedes que creen que sea.......por que según yo, lo de negritas es la canción que canta Takeru


End file.
